Surrender
by Ayesha Raees
Summary: “You don’t belong to Ren, you belong to me… I had you since you were born so you are mine,” Hao whispered... HaoXocXRen.Full summary inside...first sk fic so please read and reveiw!
1. Down the tubes

**Shaman King**

**Surrender**

**Summary: A young shaman girl stumbles into the biggest secrets that anyone can even imagine. She is the last descendant of the king of spirit and when disaster strikes in the shaman tournament, she must protect the world even she loses her self. HaoXocXRen. R&R. First SK fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Down the tubes.**

The 12 year old girl stood in the playground, her bright blue eyes cloudy and unfocused as tears filled them. She stared at her feet, her black hair shadowing her eyes as every word stabbed her painfully.

"You are a loser! A big crazy freak! I cannot believe it that you are still alive! If I was in your place I would have committed suicide!!" the blond girl shouted, smirking as tears ran down the younger girl's cheeks.

"Great one, Tina!" one of her pals said as they all the girls laughed hysterically, making the young girl even more hurt and lost.

"You are SOO lame!!! Nobody will EVER go out with you because you are ugly, obnoxious and stupid!!!" the fifteen year old Tina shouted, making the black hair girl whimper but she never dared to raise her eyes.

Tina laughed, hastily and pushed the 12 year old girl harshly making her stumble backwards and she fell on her buttocks.

Tina took the 12 year old girl's school bag and emptied her big books on top of her head, making her yelp. Then Tina and her goons left, laughing harshly, leaving the smaller girl all alone in the playground.

The girl sniffed and wiped her tears with her sleeves. This was too much.

"Berry…" somebody called softly for her.

The girl looked around and saw nothing. She frowned as her name was called again and again.

She got up and looked around, scared. Everything had gone really still, the tree's leaves were not moving as they were and the wind that was blowing before had suddenly stopped. She gulped and quickly bent down to gather her stuff, trying her best to ignore the voices of people calling her. She flung her back on her shoulder and ran out of the playground.

Berry Harrison, a 12 year old innocent kid, whose life has been changed more than any model can change her clothes. She was the last member of her family, well she was as far as she knew. She was adopted by a nice woman a year ago from an orphanage but before that nobody knew who she was and where she came from. The nuns in the orphanage had found Berry unconscious and heavily wounded when she was only 10 years old. Berry won't tell anyone what happened, though she herself was scared to think about it.

Berry ran over the bridge and towards the forest. Her house was at the opposite side of the forest. Berry lowered her pace for the voices had stopped calling for her. She sighed, sadly. This was the third time this week and she was getting really scared.

Berry walked slowly, fixing her bright blue eyes at her shoes and walked towards the forest.

BANG!!!

Berry looked up, her eyes wide as a wounded boy fell near her feet. She gulped, scared as another boy appeared from the trees, coolly, with a long sword like thing in his hand.

A small straw haired boy came running behind him and stopped, his eyes wide in shock when he was his friend on the ground. None of them noticed Berry.

"YOH!!!" the straw haired boy shouted

"Well, looks like you are quite worthless; I have to finish you off now," the blue haired boy said, as he raised his sword.

"Get out of the way, little girl!" the boy snarled at her, angrily.

Berry obeyed him at once and took a few steps back. She knew what was happening, she could see ghosts, she could read minds, she was a shaman too but she never wanted to accept it and that's why she never chose her own guardian ghost. She was only a little girl and worst, a helpless little girl.

The blue haired boy raised his sword like thingy and strike for the boy called Yoh but a samurai spirit rose from him and he blocked the attack.

The boy stirred and looked up a bit.

"Amidamaru, what… what are… you doing?" he stammered, weakly.

The ghost smiled down at him.

"Saving you, my friend," the ghost said as he strengthened up his defense.

Berry watched keenly. _Such friendship, such power, such… respect._

After a few minutes, Yoh and his ghost had defeated the blue haired boy but Yoh who was already injured, fell on the ground, unconscious.

The straw haired boy ran over to his friend and looked at him in a worried expression while Berry stared at them, shocked.

"Uh, hey!" the short boy said, noticing her and her shocked expression.

Berry blinked.

"I am Morty, whatever you saw now uhh… I can explain. You see, they are brothers and they are fighting because… er… they were umm, they both were insulting each other and one had a very bad temper and he started a fight." Morty said, as he stammered and continued his lame story.

Berry stared at his eyes. _What big horrible lies!!_

Berry gave a small smile to Morty as he stopped and blushed.

"I know, so they are… you know… shamans?" Berry asked as she walked over to Morty and looked at him. Though she was only 12 years old, she was quite tall for her age.

"How did you know!!!? You are one too then right?" Morty asked, eagerly.

Berry blinked at him as her heart twirled in pain.

She looked away and shook her head and then looked over to the blue haired boy who was stirring. He moaned and got up. He looked at Yoh and smirked before looking at the others.

"Well, see you soon, kid," he said, in his perfect accent as he walked away.

"I need to go, it's late and I haven't told my mother where am I, well it was nice meeting you Morty," Berry said as she walked away quickly.

"WAIT! What's your name?" Morty shouted at her as Amidamaru lifted Yoh.

But Berry was regretting that question and she ignored it and quickened her pace and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

**HEY!!! SUP?**

**well this is kinda my first Sk fic... sooo please read and reveiw!!! for god's sakes!!**

**also... is it good? should i continue? please please tell me!!**

**one more thing... you will know more about Berry in the next few chapters!!! and then you will see the relation between Len and Hao and her... **

**real drama!! wohoo!!**

**see ya**

**and please Read and Reveiw!**

**please and Thankyou...**


	2. Her destiny

**Shaman King**

**Surrender**

**Summary: A young shaman girl stumbles into the biggest secrets that anyone can even imagine. She is the last descendant of the king of spirit and when disaster strikes in the shaman tournament, she must protect the world even she loses her self. HaoXocXRen. R&R. First SK fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Her destiny**

Berry reached her home and entered her TV lounge.

"MOM I AM HOME!!!" Berry shouted loudly but no answer came back.

Berry put down her school bag, quietly and went to the kitchen where a white paper was stuck on the fridge. Berry sighed in relief as she took the note and started to read.

_Dear Berry_

_I have left this place and you for a long period of time._

_I have given my duty and I hope you will too_

_I will miss you._

_I hope you will listen to your real grandfather._

_He has a lot to tell you, listen to him._

_It was my duty to take care of you and to protect you from the evil._

_Some came and I did protect you._

_I have given my duty and now It's your turn._

_Your grandfather will tell you all about it. _

_Love from_

_Your foster mother_

Berry blinked; confused as she read the letter again and again.

_Looks like she was doing some kind of duty, god I have no idea what she though if me in real neither if she wanted me or not if it wasn't the duty._

Berry threw the piece of paper in the dust bin and sighed.

"Grandfather? I didn't even know my parents, how can I know my grandparents? I have none," she said to herself, loudly.

"You are wrong, little one. You have one," a voice from behind her said.

Berry gulped and flung her head back only to see an old man with a dozen wrinkles on his face. He was wearing a mystical red color robe.

"And you must be my grandfather, the one I never knew in my life," Berry said, bravely.

The old man smiled, kindly.

"Yes. But now you do," he said

"Where were you when my parents died?" asked Berry

"I was giving my duty," the old man said

"Which is..? Berry asked, curiously

"I will tell you," her grandfather said.

There was a minute silence.

"How am I sure that you are not… a member of _his _group?" Berry asked, quietly.

"I am not a part of his group, I am here to train you, train you to save the world, to help you, to put you on the right path, to… teach you," Grandfather said

Berry blinked.

"WILL ANYBODY TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON??!!" Berry shouted on top of her lungs.

Her grandfather smiled.

"Go, pack, we are going out to camp. There I will tell you," Grandfather said, sitting on one of the stools.

**5 hours later**

Berry stared at the burning fire in front of her, enjoying the warmth spread through her body as she looked eagerly at her grandfather to begin to explain.

They were in the middle of a huge forest and were camping near the bank of a river.

"Well, it looks like you are dying to hear this, well let me tell you then. I am here to teach you to be strong," Grandfather said, staring at the fire.

"Yes, you already said that," Berry said, annoyed.

"I am here to train you because you are a descendant of the king of spirits,"

"WHAT??!!! The king of spirit is a human???" asked Berry, astounded.

"He was a shaman, a married man; he was devastated when he saw people especially shamans being evil and mean to everyone, he wanted to do something. He left his family and some how had an enormous amount of power. Then he was made himself the king of spirits. He's the most powerful and greatest and he watches all over us. Now he send his words that one his descendant whose is the youngest should take his place," Grandfather said.

Berry waited for more.

"You are the youngest of his blood and he told me to protect you and to train you to take his place as the king of spirit,"

"WAIT A SECOND!!! How the hell would I be something powerful? I am a loser!! One big loser! There is nothing special about me!!! I am telling you, you got the wrong kid," Berry said, getting up, trying her best not to cry.

"I know you will say that, actually the king of spirits told me that you will. Look, scroll back your thoughts and see if you are normal or not?" Grandfather said

Berry closed her eyes, _yes, how can I be normal? My parents died when I was so young that I can hardly remember. Then HE came along when I was 5 and because of him I cannot trust anyone. Well there was one time when I wanted to get out of a gang of fighters that had cornered me once when I was 11 years old. I was scared stiff and I wanted to get out of there because the gang was holding clubs and guns. There was a bright flash and then the next second I knew, I was sitting on a roof of a building and all the members of the gang was knocked down…_

Berry opened her eyes and with a sigh, sat down again.

"See, you are special," Grandfather said

"Yeah, strangely and weirdly special," Berry said, staring at the fire.

"Well I am here to teach you the most advance powers and elements of a shaman. You will know everything about everything. As I know that you will progress really quickly, this training will be over till next year. Then two months you will be charging in the light of the king of spirits and absorbing your ancestor's power. Then it's your wish whatever you do," Grandfather said.

There was a minute silence.

"Is that a reason why HE took me and manipulated me?" Berry asked as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Yes, but his plan didn't work because you figured out that he was using you and you ran away but I am telling you he never gave up on you, he almost broke into your Foster mother's house to get you but he couldn't. He was trying his best to get you at all costs and he will try to get you again when you become the king of spirits," Grandfather said.

"You mean, queen of spirits," Berry said

"Oh, nobody is going to know the gender of the spirit. They will keep on calling you the king of spirits,"

Berry pulled back her sleeves to show silver tattoos on her arms. All of them were white and silver, and were circles and lines.

"Is this normal?" Berry asked, this was the many reasons why she wore full sleeved shirts.

"Yup, I have them too, all the descendant of the king of spirits has them, and they are the signs that they are the descendents and are very powerful. These signs give power and protection too,"

"Really? Then what do you do if you become the KING of spirits?"

"You spread peace and stop unfairness in this world."

"But how am I going to do that when I will be stuck in a stupid white light in a cylinder thingy?"

"Hey, don't say that,"

"Sorry"

"Well, you are going to part yourself, one part will be the light one which will be glowing, he will protect himself and the star century and the other part which will be more powerful will look after… people,"

"How will I part my self? By a knife?" asked Berry

"Its time we get some sleep… training starts tomorrow,"

And with that he waved at the fire which went off.

* * *

**OK!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!!**

CORRECTIONS ARE WELCOME!!!

QUESTIONS TOO...

**see ya**


	3. The medallion of light

**Shaman King**

**Surrender**

**Summary: **A young shaman girl stumbles into the biggest secrets that anyone can even imagine. She is the last descendant of the king of spirit and when disaster strikes in the shaman tournament, she must protect the world even she loses her self. HaoXocXRen. R&R. First SK fic.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The medallion of light.**

"_Oh wow! This is beautiful!" Berry shouted as she looked around the beautiful scenery which consisted of ice covered mountains and a beautiful river._

"_I knew you will like it," _

_The six year old Berry turned her head back slightly to give a cute little smile at the older boy who was standing behind her. _

"_When I will make my own one shaman kingdom, I won't destroy this place… it will be reserved for you," Hao said, closing his eyes._

_The small chibi Berry squeaked in happiness. _

"_Wow, that would be great!" she commented as she looked around again. _

_They both were standing on the spirit of fire and it was Berry's sixth birthday and as a present Hao had showed her the scenery._

"_HEY YOU!!! ASAKURA!!! YOU ARE SOOO GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YO U DID TO MY FAMILY!!!"_

_A new voice alerted them from one of the cliffs below. A red haired boy stood, holding a hammer in his hand which was glowing slightly. _

"_Who is he?" Berry asked Hao who frowned slightly. _

"_Hao?... who is he?" Berry asked again. _

_Hao chuckled but did not say anything. _

"_WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!!!??? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" the boy shouted again, flinging his hammer back and shooting some kind of rays from it. _

_Berry screamed, scared and hid behind Hao's legs while Hao didn't even move. The rays came closer and closer and it looked like they were going to hit Hao but suddenly the spirit of fire put his hand in front of him and absorbed the rays._

_Berry gulped._

"_Hello, Jerry, it was nice meeting you too; too bad you are the one who is going to die!" Hao shouted_

"_Hao… what are you going to do with him…?" Berry whispered, scared, still clutching Hao's legs. _

"_SPIRIT OF FIRE!!! BURN HIM!!!" Hao shouted as the spirit of fire, shot fire from his hands... _

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Berry shouted and woke up. She was sweating from head to foot, her shirt clinging wet on her back. She gulped several times and buried her face in her hands. _It was just a dream… a dream… it wasn't happening… no it wasn't… and it will never again._

Berry got up and dressed into her training outfit. She was now a 13 year old beautiful, cute, powerful and brave girl. She had been training under her grandfather for almost a year and had mastered all the elements. She could teleport, do telekinesis, open dimensions, make clones and do whatever she wants. She had changed a lot, not only from the outside but from the inside too. She wasn't afraid or careless anymore but was responsible, kind, serious and quiet. Her grandfather had told her once that _"talking is a waste of energy while staying quiet is wisdom"_

Berry smiled to herself as she pulled down her T shirt. She hadn't been going to school either. Her Grandfather told her that she already knew everything.

Berry walked out of her tent to see the sun rising. The early rays of sunlight flooding the sky and the river glowed golden because of the light... She saw her grandfather under the tree, meditating. Berry walked over to him.

"Good morning, grandfather, same routine?" asked Berry

Grandfather stayed quiet for a few minutes and then opened his eyes.

"No, it's time," he said

Berry blinked, confused.

"Time for what?"

"You are ready today,"

"You mean…"

"Yes, Berry, today I will give you the medallion of light,"

"You will give me what?" Berry asked, confused.

"Sit down with me and then I will tell you," Grandfather said. Berry nodded and sat down.

"The medallion of light is a gold medallion. Only the king of spirits has this. It has a great amount of power. It helps you in the most difficult moments. It only works for the chosen one that is you." Grandfather stopped for a second.

Berry nodded, understanding everything.

"The medallion of light consists of 322 guardian ghost, each one having a great deal of power. They will help you fight and help. The medallion is very important, YOU MUST NOT LOSE IT!!!! Without it, you won't be able to join your other half or enter the star century without a fight and as all of your guardian ghosts are in there, you won't have any power. You will be quiet week,"

"But grandfather, you still haven't told me how to separate myself," Berry said.

"You will separate yourself after you have charged and absorbed your ancestor's power. You will separate with the help of the medallion of light." Grandfather said.

Berry nodded again.

"Before I give you the medallion of light, I want to tell you that you are ready to absorb the king of spirit's power. When you will separate yourself, you will have a large amount of furyoku in the human form but you have to charge your guardian ghosts in the second part that will be in the star century. The purpose of the second part that will be in the star century is that it is a charger to your guardian ghost's power. You have to charge your guardian ghost every month in order to fight. If you don't, your guardian ghost will weaken. Another purpose of the second part in the star century is that everyone will think that it is the king of spirits. When you walk down the street, they will mistook you as an ordinary person which is good because you can help your people more if you are an ordinary person," Grandfather said.

"But I don't want them to think I am ordinary!" Berry argued.

"If you tell them, they will not believe you or they will destroy you that's why you shouldn't tell anyone," Grandfather said.

Berry pressed her lips.

"One more thing, I know what you have been through and I know that you want people to be kind to you and to respect you but Berry, the road is not always smooth, sometimes there are bumps and sometimes there are ridges. It means that life is not always easy, it's hard and short and full of dangers. The last thing you should do is to be kind to others and try to make their lives better even though they have caused a lot of pain to you. If they are unkind it doesn't mean that you should be the same to them. I will give you an example. If Hao is in trouble, you will save him because that is your duty. You have to forget all about everything that he did. The same case is with everyone. Understand?" Grandfather said.

Berry nodded, slowly.

"I am very proud of you," Grandfather said, as he pulled a gold colored medallion from his robe pocket and handed it to Berry. Berry blinked feeling the power inside her suddenly. Dragons and symbols had been carved on it. Berry put the medallion around her neck with the help of a golden chain.

"Now, the shaman tournament has already started and you are going to take part in the second round for you have to be shaman queen and prove your worth. The first round is about to start but you wont be able to participate in it for you will be busy absorbing your ancestor's power." Grandfather said, getting up and opening a portal with his hand.

Berry got up and dusted her pants.

"We are going to the star century, there you will fulfill you destiny,"

* * *

**HEY!!!**

**i just finished the third chapter sooo please reveiw!!!**

**and one more thing i forgot to mention...**

**in the first chapter... morty is manta... and in the future chapters, i am going to use the word manta ok? thanks!!!**

**read and reveiw!**


	4. The second round starts

**Shaman King**

**Surrender**

**Summary: ****A young shaman girl stumbles into the biggest secrets that anyone can even imagine. She is the last descendant of the king of spirit and when disaster strikes in the shaman tournament, she must protect the world even she loses her self. HaoXocXRen. R&R. First SK fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The second round starts.**

Berry stood on the cliff, looking blankly at the deserts ahead of her. She sighed, deeply, closing her eyes for a second.

"You shouldn't just stand around, you know,"

Berry opened her eyes, suddenly scared but she quickly hid it as she courageously turned around to face him.

"Well, hello Hao, long time no see," Berry said, coldly, giving Hao a deep glare.

"Of course, you didn't yourself wanted to see me," he said, smirking.

Berry rolled my eyes and looked away at the deserts again. The last thing she wanted to do was have a chat with Hao himself.

"Oppacho leave us and tell the others that I will catch up," Hao said to his little sidekick who was standing next to him. Oppacho nodded and left them… alone.

"What do you want, Hao?" Berry said, after a minute silence.

"Oh nothing much, really, you shouldn't be here wasting your time," said Hao

Berry raised an eyebrow at him.

"You should be busy defending," he continued

"Defending who?"

"Yourself, of course, and the others even though they are not worth your protection,"

"Hao, get lost,"

"I know you would say that,"

"So? Get moving!"

Berry was still staring at the deserts when her senses began to tingle irritably. Her eyes opened in surprise and shock as a gust of wind slashed at the side of her shoulder, making her thick layer of black hair hover gently. She was now alert and she bent down to defend herself from another blow which missed her. She stood straight again and jumped backwards, but Hao wasn't giving up that easily. He raised his sword again and came close to strike. Berry grabbed her medallion and shouted:

"BARANTA, SPIRIT OF LIGHT! RISE!"

The medallion glowed a faint white light and with a gust of the wind, a beautiful woman, who was wearing a silver armor and was holding a sliver sword, stood next to Berry, aiming her sword at Hao's direction who only smirked, coolly. Berry took out a small but sharp knife from her pant's pocket.

"Baranta! Spirit form! Into the dagger!!!"

Berry's spirit ghost entered the dagger which glowed and turned into a long powerful looking sword.

"If you really want to fight, Hao, you should fight properly," Berry said

"Oh I wasn't really fighting, I was just checking you out," Hao said, smirking again.

Berry gritted her teeth, angrily and ran for the strike but Hao blocked. For a minute or so, the both were striking and blocking until a part came when Hao was pushing his sword hard on Berry's sword, who was not showing any kind of weakness.

"Yes, you have gone stronger," Hao muttered, quietly, pushing hard.

There was a minute silence as Berry groaned under the pressure.

"But you have very less experience, very less indeed,"

"What do you mean?" Berry asked, suddenly, shocked

Hao smirked, again.

"Let me show an example,"

He stretched his hands from the grip of his own sword and grabbed a part of Berry's sword's blade, quickly. Blood began to ooze from his hands for the blade was sharp but he didn't even flinch. He smirked as he pulled at the sword away from Berry's hands like it was nothing.

He threw her sword down the cliff.

"See, you have very less experience," Hao said, as his sword disappeared too.

Berry glared at him and stuck out her tongue in a childish manner. Hao laughed.

"Grow up," he said

Berry flung her fist back and was about to punch Hao's face hard but he grabbed her fist, still smiling. Berry gritted her teeth as she flung her right leg high and kicked Hao in the face so hard that he let go of Berry's fist and stepped back, blood oozing from his lip.

Berry was about to give him another blow but he was too fast for her. He disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared behind her. Before she knew it, she was on the ground with Hao sitting on her back.

"Wow, that was easy," he said

Berry scowled as she jerked her head so her hair will be out of her eyes.

"Well, I came here because I wanted to talk to you," Hao said

"Get up from me,"

"No, first you listen,"

"Fine,"

"Well, the old man has taught you a few thing or so which didn't really impressed me, you should have been trained by someone who have experience of over a 1000 years ago, someone like me but you ran away when you were 10 because… well I don't really know why you ran away in the first place but as you were young and stupid, I came back to offer you to join me again, so what do you say? Stay inexperienced and weak or come with me and be powerful and experienced."

Berry turned her head to stare at Hao so she could read his mind and see what he really had in mind but Hao must have known that for Berry could hardly see him as he was sitting on her back.

"Hao, I would rather die than join you again,"

"Oh, how harsh, why not?"

"I have my reasons,"

"Git, I am asking for your reasons,"

"Get up from me," Berry ordered

"Not without a reason,"

"Fine, you want a reason than I will give you a reason, I HATE YOU!!! Is that enough?"

There was a minute silence. Then the heavy weight was lifted from Berry's back as Hao stood up. Berry quickly stood up too and dusted her clothes.

"Your choice, Berry, I am going to absorb you as destiny has in for us, till then, goodbye," Hao said, as he walked away

Berry pulled back her sleeve, angrily.

"I am not finish with you, Hao!" she shouted

Hao stopped in his tracks and then turned.

"Hey, I almost forgot, I am not finished with you either,"

And with that he walked towards Berry, grabbed by her shirt's collar and kissed her…

* * *

"Oh man! It's so hot!" Horro whined as he and his friends walked in the desert, towards the oasis.

"Stop whining for god's sakes, you can't even stand a little heat," Ren said, annoyed

"Hey, look who's talking! The guy who show offs about his jet and his jet broke down in the middle of the desert! And you are the one who is sweating." Horro said

Ren raised his sword of light angrily and was about to slash Horro into two when they both were stopped by a very very annoyed Ryu.

"Will you both please stop fighting? Look there's the oasis," Ryu said, pointing ahead.

Ren and Horro looked at the oasis and smirked. They all walked in the oasis and Ren and Horro had another fight about who was going to drink first when they both were interrupted by Yoh.

"Hey, look over there, who is that?" he asked as he gestured his eyes at the bank of the lake where a black haired girl was sitting, staring at the water, lost in her own thoughts…

* * *

**ok please dont kill me... i did tried my best in posting this chapter as soon as possible!!! hehehe**

**anyway... did you like this chappie? even though you must think that Hao is not that kind... hehehhe...**

**i may post the next chappie on the weekend if i get enough reviews! so PEOPLE READ AND REVEIW!!!**

**Thanks!**


	5. The journey continues

**Shaman King**

**Surrender**

**Summary: **A young shaman girl stumbles into the biggest secrets that anyone can even imagine. She is the last descendant of the king of spirit and when disaster strikes in the shaman tournament, she must protect the world even she loses her self. HaoXocXRen. R&R. First SK fic.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The journey continues…**

"Hey she seems familiar, like I saw her somewhere before," Ren said, as he rubbed his head thoughtfully.

"Yeah same here," Yoh said, thoughtfully looking at the girl who was mentally gone.

"Yoh, remember Anna and then stop checking her out," Horro said, smirking.

"Maybe we could go and talk to her…" Ryu said, hopefully.

"Do you think she is a shaman?" asked Ren from his ghost, Bason.

Bason was silent for a second.

"I do sense some great amount of furyoku coming from her," he said.

"Maybe we should go and talk to her," Horro said.

Everybody looked at each other and nodded.

Yoh as usual went with his careless happy attitude.

"HELLO!!!!" he shouted, breaking the girl's chain of thoughts.

She jerked her head in alarm and looked at Yoh as though he was mad. She blinked her blue eyes.

"I am Yoh Asakura, have I seen you before?"

Ren rolled his eyes. Horro sweat dropped and Ryu sighed.

The girl blinked and stared at Yoh.

"No, never heard or seen you before," she said, in a bored voice.

"What are you doing here?" Ren asked, suspiciously.

"What are YOU doing here?" she asked

"We are shamans and we are going to the shaman king tournament," Ren said

"Then why are you here? Get moving!" The girl said

"Actually we are going to Patch village, do you have any idea where it is?" Horro asked

There was a minute silence. The girl got up.

"The task was to find the Patch village yourself and if you can't find it yourself, then you should go home,"

There was a minute silence.

"What's your name?" Ryu asked

"Berry Harrison,"

"So you are a shaman too?" Ren asked

"According to your mental level, yeah," Berry said, smirking.

"HEY!!! Take that back!!!" Ren shouted

"So you are traveling solo?" Yoh asked.

**Berry's POV**

_Dude what did he meant that I was traveling solo? I had 322 ghost spirits! I am the king of spirits! I mean the queen of spirits! It's like he is empty from the head!!! Oh wait, people don't know that I am THE KING OF SPIRITS! But still… He doesn't even remember me! Hello, I was the one who talked to his buddy a year ago! Though I wasn't any help…_

_Man, I can't make friends with them! I can't make friends with any one! The next thing I know is Hao killing all of them!_

**END OF BERRY'S POV**

"Duh, of course!" Berry said as she turned her back towards them and started to walk away

"Hey wait! You can join our team and travel with us!" Yoh shouted

Berry scowled.

"No thanks,"

"And anyway Yoh, she is not good enough to be on our team," Ren said

Berry ignored them and disappeared into the bushes where she teleported to Patch village to check out the council.

* * *

"Master Hao, what did she said? Did she agree?" Oppacho asked eagerly.

"No, Oppacho, she rejected my offer as I expected," Hao said, looking at the golden deserts while sitting on the same cliff.

"Such disgrace, what are you going to do with her?"

"Oh, what destiny has in for us. I am going to absorb her power and her other half that is in the star century. Berry will be all weak and helpless as I destroy everyone in front of her eyes. She will regret that she ever rejected my offer."

Oppacho listen to Hao, keenly and nodded.

"You plan is great, Master Hao,"

* * *

"Ok, thank god, some civilization," Horro yelled on top of his lungs as they entered a common village.

"Yeah look there are people everywhere," Yoh said, grinning in his stupid way.

Ren was lost in his own thoughts about Berry and was trying his best to think where he had seen her before.

"Ok, then lets go and ask as many people as we could about Patch village, ok?" Ryu asked.

Everyone nodded and parted off.

**5 HOURS LATER**

"Wow, beating those lleys was easy," Horro said

"But we still don't know where Patch village is!" Ren said

"Maybe we should just walk straight ahead into the desert and hope for our best that we will find someone who knows about Patch village," Yoh suggested

"You mean, walking, clueless into the desert," Horro said

"Yup, so let's get started," Yoh said as he got up and started walking outside the village.

Everyone sighed and followed him…

* * *

The green haired boy stood in the darkness, trying to find someone worthy. He flung his hand out and ordered his spirit ghost to attack an innocent person that was walking down the street. The shiny pendulum flew and was about to hit an innocent person when it was blocked by… someone.

The green haired boy looked shocked.

A black haired girl came into view; she was holding the shiny pendulum in her hand. She walked towards the green haired boy and said:

"You shouldn't kill innocent people," she said, kindly

The green haired boy gritted his teeth. The girl let go of the pendulum and it retreated back into the boy's arm.

"Who are you?"

"I am Berry Harrison,"

"Why did you stop me?" the green haired boy asked

"I stopped you because you were about to kill an innocent person for you wanted to someone worthy to whom you can fight with," Berry said

"But, I do want to fight someone that is worthy, I have to be strong so I can defeat Hao," The boy said as he lowered his head down.

Berry smiled

"Strong ness can come in many ways, Lycerg, Believing in your self is one way," Berry said

The first rays of daylight lighted the sky. It was another dawn.

"How… how do you know my name?" Lycerg asked

"I know everything and I also know what you have been through and also what you are seeking," Berry said.

"But… how do you know…?"

"I just know, I am a shaman too and I love to help people, Lycerg,"

There was a minute silence.

"I know that you want to travel with someone who you can trust and is powerful enough so you can fight with them to turn down Hao, but remember one thing, Lycerg, you almost killed an innocent person, if I hadn't stopped you, and you must have finished him off. Then what about his children? Wouldn't they want to have revenge on you as you want to have revenge on Hao?" Berry asked

There was a minute silence.

"I… get it, I am sorry… I won't hurt anymore people except Hao," Lycerg said

"Good,"

It was morning now.

"But I want to fight you; I want to teach my self something… I want to fight someone that is worthy and learn something and I think that you are worthy," Lycerg said as he lifted his hand again.

Berry smiled and took a few steps back.

"Sure I will fight with you," she said

Berry grabbed her medallion and shouted out her best friend, her best spirit, Kai. (1)

A handsome hot boy appeared from her medallion, he looked normal as he was holding no sword and wasn't wearing any kind of amour. He had slate colored hair and had blue marks on his face. His eyes were closed. He looked human and he was… HOT!!

"Kai, transform now!" Berry shouted.

Kai opened his eyes and flung his arms above his head.

There was a bright light and then…

A huge red fiery phoenix stood in front of Lycerg who looked shocked. Berry was standing on top of the phoenix's feathery head.

"Scared, Lycerg?" Berry asked

"NO WAY!" he shouted and got ready to talk.

"Er, guys, did you see that?" Horro asked, sweating

"Yeah," Yoh said as he stared at the phoenix in front of them

"That's Berry right?" asked Ryu

"Yeah and she is really good and powerful," Ren said as he looked at the girl standing on top of the phoenix's head, her black hair flying, her silver cloak shining brightly.

Ren looked at her and blinked. _She is cute…_

_

* * *

_Hao stood on one of the tree, watching the battle intensely. He smirked when she ordered Kai to transform into a phoenix. 

_She has got something..._

**

* * *

1... ok that KAI... yes he is the same kia from beyblade... ok? its not a CROSS OVER!!! i just wanted a heir of fire and kai is perfect for that part esp... he is very hot and cute!! drools.. **

maybe i can put max, ray and tyson in too... what do you think? but remember its not really a cross over i just kai because i like him really much and thinking of 322 ghosts names and their discriptions is really hard... so i put him!! heheh

* * *

Thank you for reviwing... 

ok i kinda changed the settings hhehehe...

i am not going aqccording to the anime neither the manga... so dont mind ... i doing it my way...

the next chapter i will finally give Berry's cloths description proplerly... heheh... you guys must be wondering what she is wearing

AND PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!


	6. Some hope for everyone

**Shaman King**

**Surrender**

**Summary: **A young shaman girl stumbles into the biggest secrets that anyone can even imagine. She is the last descendant of the king of spirit and when disaster strikes in the shaman tournament, she must protect the world even she loses her self. HaoXocXRen. R&R. First SK fic.

* * *

_**Character file no. 1: Baranta the spirit of light.**_

**Full name: Baranta Thomas Hungary**

**Was a martial artist and an expert at swords, died in a war while saving a couple of kids in the fire. **

**Age when she died: 25**

**Star: Virgo**

**Birthday: 4 September**

**Was elected by the king of spirits to be the guardian of Berry Harrison. **

**Chapter 6: Some hope for everyone**

Berry dodged the attack easily as Lyserg's silver pendulum came out of no where. She was good, she knew it herself. Lyserg on the other hand needed some serious training. His movements were quite slow but Berry knew that training wasn't everything, trusting and caring was something too. Sure she cared about people but before she found out she was the king of spirits, she never cared about anyone, and she didn't trusted anyone, not before and not even now. It was a very bad thing, she couldn't trust and Hao was to blame for this.

Berry let out a sigh and muttered Kai to send a few sparks of fire, Lyserg dodged but he was too late. One of the 'sparks' hit him on the chest and he fell back.

Ren and the others gasped. Hao only smirked.

Berry ordered Kai to change back; she stood on the ground and walked towards Lyserg. She offered him her hand which he took thankfully.

"Well nice meeting you, Lyserg but now I should go," Berry said

She could sense something bad happening at the faraway end of the village, maybe she should check it out.

Berry turned and disappeared into the trees.

"Wow, did you see that? She is so powerful!" Ren said his eyes wide as she stared into the space where she stood sometime ago.

There were a few snickers from behind him. Ren blinked and turned to face his friends, sharply.

"WHAT?!" he yelled suddenly angry.

Horro, Yoh and Ryu were slightly red as they clenched their teeth, trying to best to hold their laughter but Horro was the first one to explode and then so did Yoh and Ryu.

After fifteen minutes of constant laughing and pointing, Horro took a breath and said

"Oh good, Ren you are in love,"

Ren went red

"I am so not!"

"Yup you are! You turned pink when she summoned her phoenix and you were staring at her! Not at the fight!" Ryu said

Ren scowled and raised his sword and pointed straight at his friends.

"Shut up!"

"Hey," a cheerful voice came from behind the group.

Ren turned to see the green haired boy standing there, looking politely at them.

"Hi! You are not hurt are you?" Yoh asked at once.

"No, I am not, she just send me a fire looking ball which wasn't really hot, it just give me a push," Lyserg said

"Oh, I am Yoh by the way and this is Ren, Horro and Ryu,"

"Nice to meet you, I am Lyserg…"

"Why was she fighting you?" asked Horro

"Er… because I asked her too. I just want to get better and defeat my greatest enemy, Hao," said Lyserg, quietly

There was a minute silence and then they started to talk again.

000000000000000

Berry walked down the empty streets of Patch village, looking at everything: the houses, the buildings and especially the council. Although she could give orders easily, she just wanted to check out stuff herself, as a shaman.

"HEY YOU!"

Berry didn't turned but she kept gazing at the fountain.

"Excuse me, ma'am but… who are you?" a polite voice came up again.

"I am a shaman," Berry said as she locked her eyes with a pair of browns'.

"I am Silva and I am on of the members of the council. If you are a shaman, where is your oracle belt? And how did you come here so quickly?" Silva asked, strictly

"My oracle belt is in my pocket and I walked here,"

"In two weeks?"

"Yes,"

There was a minute silence.

Berry started to walk away. She went through the forest and into the star centaury where she could relax for a while.

00000000000000000

"HEY WHO ARE YOU?" Yoh shouted at the white uniformed people, standing in front of them.

"We are the X laws, we fight for justice. You, Yoh are a descendant of Hao Asakura. Will you join us and fight for justice and to destroy Hao Asakura?" a blond guy said, behind him his arch spirit roared.

There was a minute silence.

"Justice? Are you nuts? I am not going to join you!"

"As you wish, we will kill anyone that is related to Hao so say good bye to yourself and your friends." The blond said again and the X laws striked for attack.

Berry stood on the cliff. They had started the journey again, this time with Lyserg. As they went further into the desert, they were met by the X laws.

"Aren't you going to help them?" asked Kai, who was standing beside her, his hands in his pockets.

"No, let them fight, if I always protect them, I would be the one to be blamed if they don't get stronger," said Berry as she stared at the fight.

After 30 minutes of constant fighting, Yoh and his group were exhausted but the X laws weren't going easy on them.

But thankfully, the boys were rescued by Yoh's fiancée, Anna who defeated them by her Shikigamis.

And there stood Manta, Tamao, Faust and Jun with them. Behind them was a red car of the llys who sped away as soon as they dropped Anna.

Berry sighed; happily as she watched the boys go into the secret book of Hao Asakura to get powerful. She remembered the day she had once went in too… she was only 8 years old…

It was a good thing as she saw all the friends gathering and walking away to find Patch village, their determination showing.

She smiled to herself and walked off followed by Kai closely.

00000000000000000000000000000

Yoh's now overflowing gang came to a small town where they stayed. The girls were led into another part of the hotel where they were supposed to sleep and the boys were led at the other end…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey give me back my spirit!" Sharona shouted at the orange haired girl.

The girl laughed.

"I am not going to. It's mine now. I can do anything with it. With this, I am going to capture one of Yoh's group spirits and serve it to Hao who is going to appreciate me!" she shouted

"Who are you?" Millie asked

"I am Macchi,"

"Give me back Enra!" Sharona shouted helplessly.

"Its mine now and I am not going to give you back! Bye!" Macchi shouted and destroyed the bridge that was connecting one cliff to another. Now they were on different cliffs and the Lily 5 looked helplessly as Macchi turned and disappeared into the trees.

000000000000000000000000000

**Sorry for the late update...**

**Well it wasnt really Macchi but it was someone else who stole Enra... but well i put Macchi in it anyway...**

**and i broght up Anna and the others quickly... i wanted them to be in the story as soon as possible...**

**the next chapter will be the something really cool... like Ren and Berry...**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAH i should keep my mouth shut!**

**till then Read And Reveiw!**

**thankyou!**


	7. WHAT HE LIKES ME!

**Shaman King**

**Surrender**

**Summary: **A young shaman girl stumbles into the biggest secrets that anyone can even imagine. She is the last descendant of the king of spirit and when disaster strikes in the shaman tournament, she must protect the world even she loses her self. HaoXocXRen. R&R. First SK fic.

* * *

**Chapter 7: WHAT! HE LIKES ME! **

Berry sighed and rested her head in the soft grassy ground.

"The stars look beautiful today, don't they Kai?"

Kai, who was standing at the edge of a tree, looked up at the sky and smirked.

"Yes, they do,"

"It's been so long since I relaxed though I am only 13, I am always rushing here and there like there's no tomorrow,"

"It is your duty," Kai said

"I know and that's why I am doing it in the first place… I can't just see people die," Berry said

She was lying on the ground, staring at the night sky with her hands behind her head. She was on a grassy mountain and relaxing as her senses did not tell her that there was any trouble.

"I feel something…"Kai said

Berry sat up and looked at Kai.

"What?" she asked.

"I feel like someone is watching us…"

Berry got up at once, alerted.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know, maybe I am just feeling that… I don't really trust my feelings…" Kai said and looked around.

Berry sighed.

"Let's go, I sense something going on in the otaku village… maybe there's some trouble there," Kai said after a minute pause.

Berry nodded and started walking.

* * *

"Goldva, I just saw a girl walking towards a star century," Silva said.

Goldva, who was sitting on the floor and meditating, opened his eyes slowly and looked at Silva.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she said she was a shaman and she walked to Patch village, how can that be possible? That was too fast, even Hao isn't here…" Silva said and trailed of.

There was a minute silence.

"Does she look suspicious? Evil?"

"I don't know but she was lost in thought,"

"She might be related to Hao, keep a close eye on her, if you find her that is," Goldva said.

"Should I go to the star century to look for her?" Silva asked

"No, that's too dangerous, just wait and spy on her. Just see that if she does anything wrong or troublesome." Goldva said

Silva nodded, turned and was about to walk out of the door when Goldva shouted

"AND BRING ME A CUP OF COFEE, LOW SUGAR!!!"

Silva gritted his teeth.

* * *

Yoh stared at the whitewashed ceiling, he pulled the covers up and was about to go to sleep when a small tap on the window made him sit up.

"Hey Yoh! Want to go out for a walk?"

Yoh blinked at the good natured, strange girl, girl named Anna. He smirked, _Of course not, it can't be her._ _Must be someone who is trying to fool me._

"No thanks get lost," Yoh murmured

"WHAT!!!? YOH ASAKURA…!" Anna began but she was interrupted harshly by a Yoh.

"I SAID GET LOST!!! I AM REALLY VERY TIRED AND I WANT YOU TO GO AWAY!!!"

Anna blinked and vanished.

Yoh laughed.

"That was fun, Amidamaru; I never thought it would feel so great to boss Anna around,"

"Yeah, but that is not going to happen, ever," Amidamaru said

Outside the window, the orange haired girl cursed under her breath.

"How did he know that it was a ghost? Stupid Enra, I knew she was up to no good after all," Macchi muttered as she got up.

"Maybe I should try someone else, someone more… desirable," Macchi muttered to herself and then she saw someone come out of the dojo and sit on a rock by the pond. Someone with spiky purple hair…

Macchi smirked.

Berry sat on the tree, looking at the pond blankly as she didn't find any kind of trouble. Kai was in her medallion for he wasn't needed at that time.

She saw Ren walking out of the dojo, wearing no shirt but Chinese-style trousers. Berry blushed, slightly as Ren made his way towards a rock and sit down.

Berry shook her head. _It was wrong to spy…_

Macchi raised the cigarette like device and muttered as she pointed it towards Ren.

"Become his desire, his wish,"

Enra turned into a fog and then transformed into a black haired girl.

Macchi blinked.

_A girl? Ren actually **likes** a girl?????!_

Macchi ordered Enra to go and talk to Ren.

Berry walked towards Ren and sat down on the rock with Ren. She looked at him and Ren stared back, confused and… his face red.

"Hello Ren, how are you?"

Ren gulped and laughed nervously. They were sitting together on one rock, a bit too close, actually.

"Er… I am fine, what are you doing here?" Ren asked, after a minute pause.

"Me? Oh let's forget that… let's concentrate on you," Berry said, smirking and leaned towards Ren who went red and leaned backwards a bit. He gulped and then frowned.

Berry looked, shocked, bewildered, and scared. She gulped, as drops of precipitation ran down her forehead, her hands covered her mouth, her face redder than anything. _He likes me?! I am his desire?! Oh god, what the world's coming to? And I am not that flirty! Actually I am not a flirt at all! That hallucination! This is so… embarrassing._

Berry watched, Enra flirting with Ren, who was red, really red. But when she leaned towards him, Ren forgot his nervousness and frowned, _finally _coming to his senses. He got up, hurriedly and took out his sword which was glowing golden because of Bason.

"You are so not Berry, you are a ghost!" Ren said and except of attacking the suddenly startled Enra who was Berry, he turned towards a bush and sliced the branches, furiously. Macchi was crouched under the bush, shock on her face.

"Er, hello." she said when she found a very Ren standing on top of her.

"Nice night right?" Macchi said, nervously and scared, dropping the cigarette device.

"NOBODY'S DARE TO MESS UP WITH MY FEELINGS! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU!!!?" Ren shouted as he raised his sword and attacked Macchi, who shifted and the attack missed her by millimeters. Instead, the attack, hit the tree and a few branches rained on top of Macchi who put her hands on top of her orange head.

"I am sorry!" Macchi shouted, looking up at Ren who raised his sword to attack again, flying a thick layer of dust. Macchi ran away as the dust covered the place for a while.

When the dust settled down, Ren was again ready to attack but when he saw Macchi gone, he dropped his sword and his expression eased. His heart was in pain and he sighed.

_I wish that was real… but it can never be… it can never be… I should get out of fantasies…_

Ren sighed and bent down pick up the cigarette device and looked at it. Before he could go into extra investigation, somebody tapped him on the shoulder. Ren, thinking it was Yoh or Horro who had seen everything and was there to tease him, turned and without seeing who it was, shouted:

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!?"

"Er, hello…" Berry said, her heart flipping at the shout. _He hates me after all._

"Oh Berry, its you… err hi!" Ren said, going red as he remembered the last events.

Berry stood their staring at his golden eyes, a confused expression on her face. They were only a few feet apart.

"I want you to give me that…it doesn't belong to you neither it did to that girl who you almost killed," Berry said as she asked for Enra.

Ren blinked.

"You were spying on me?" Ren asked, wishing he hadn't said that.

"No… I just saw you hit Macchi, please give me Enra and I should get going," Berry said, blankly.

Ren gave the cigarette device to Berry and then said.

"What are you going to do with it?" Ren asked

"I am going to return it to its real owner,"

"Who is the real owner?"

"Sharona from Lily 5,"

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you going to return it to her?"

"It is the right thing to do,"

"But… I don't get it… is it your job to like that? You are always helping people, rushing here and there, where do you get so much furyoku? Why do you help people like that? They haven't done anything for you," Ren said, suspiciously.

Berry shifted uncomfortable and turned her back towards Ren. After a minute she started walking again.

"It was nice talking to you, Ren," Berry said, staring at her worn out sneakers.

Ren hurried over and grabbed her hand, making her stop. Berry looked at Ren, confused.

"Berry, what's up with you? Why do you act like this? Why are you always emotion-less? I can understand… I know I can… tell me, why do you save people like that? Where did you get this amount of furyoku?" Ren asked, now staring at Berry's bright blue eyes.

Berry was surprised at what Ren said but thanks to her stupid past and suffering; she shook her head and pulled away her hand from Ren's. Then she looked coldly at Ren and said in a cold straight voice:

"That is not your business and why are you so concerned about me? You shouldn't be because… I don't trust you, I don't trust anyone,"

Berry turned and disappeared into the trees, leaving Ren alone and shocked.

* * *

Hao sat on the tree, looking at the whole drama, feeling shocked and jealous. He was keeping a close eye on Berry and thanks to his long experience of life; he was successful as not being seen.

Hao's eyes turned cold when Ren grabbed Berry's hand. Hao was angry, furious…

_How dare Ren even think about my girl? How dare he!? I can't let anyone be in my plan, in my plan of destroying the humans and forcing Berry to give out all her furyoku to me. I can't let anyone get between me and Berry when I will force Berry to be my shaman queen. I can't afford anyone especially some one like Ren to butt into this. I can't let Berry have feelings for him or anyone else. Ren shouldn't have done that but now he is going to suffer…_

Hao got up and said to himself in anger:

"Berry is mine… and she will always be mine, she belongs to no one except me…"

* * *

**shivers...**

**see i told you this chappie would be good... and i think its good... heheh but writer's oppinion never counts! its the reviewers oppinion... SOOO PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**and any questions? any suggestions? any thing else... just ask/tell me... **

**thanks.. **

**in the next chapter... god knows what happens cause i havent really thought of it... !!! ahahha**


	8. Patch Village at last

**Shaman King**

**Surrender**

**Summary: **A young shaman girl stumbles into the biggest secrets that anyone can even imagine. She is the last descendant of the king of spirit and when disaster strikes in the shaman tournament, she must protect the world even she loses her self. HaoXocXRen. R&R. First SK fic.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Patch village at last**

Ren hasn't seen Berry after that. He blamed himself, maybe he was too pressurizing when he had said that but he was telling the truth, he was trying to convince her to tell him… it was simple, Berry was hiding something…

Ren sighed as he sat down on the table. He was glad that they had finally reached Patch village, there were shamans everywhere and Ren was really trying his best to find Berry in the crowd… with her power, Ren didn't had any doubt that she will make it or not… she have to be there…

"Ren, are you alright?" Yoh asked, waving his hand in front of Ren's face.

Ren blinked and then nodded.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something,"

"About what?" Horro asked, taking a sip from his drink

They were sitting in the restaurant in Patch village and were having lunch. A few days were left for the shaman fights to begin.

"Stuff," Ren replied with a small sigh

* * *

Berry sighed as she opened her eyes and landed softly on the ground. Her hair flying and she still was flooded in white light. She was charged and it had only been three to four hours. Berry sat on the white silk bed and lied back. She looked at the white endlessly high ceiling. Her 'room' was in the star century although it only consisted of a white silk king sized bed and anyway, she spends most of her time outside saving people from danger.

Berry stretched her arms, her silver cloak was off and thrown at the other side of the bed. She was wearing black tights with a dark blue short skirt which had silver lining around the boundaries. At the top, she was wearing a light blue strapless shirt. Her thick layer of black hair was spread all over her bed and she was enjoying the one minute of quietness…

"You should get going," Kai said, he had appeared out of no where and I was sitting at the other end of the bed, watching Berry.

"Awww… do I have to?"

"You do know that you are acting a kid… you are whining! Berry Harrison… acts your position as the chosen one!" Kai said, strictly. Berry's grandfather had told him to do this when Berry was lazing off.

Berry groaned and tried to get up, only to fall from her bed head-first.

"I am up! Let's go… we will stop at the restaurant for a cup of coffee," Berry said, getting up from the floor and putting on her silver cloak.

"Coffee? You are only 13!"

"I will drink some coffee or I will go to sleep," Berry said, walking through a white walled corridor. A white blur came into view and Berry went through it… she was standing in the middle of the pillars.

"That Silva guy wont give you coffee, you are too young," Kai said, walking from behind her

Berry scowled, "That Silva guy has been watching me, you know, I do have control on the Patch tribe as they follow my RULES!! But, I don't do things that are unfair and I am not that bossy either," Berry said, putting her hands behind her head as she walked outside the star century.

"I bet you that he wont give you coffee,"

"Kai, shut up,"

* * *

"This is unbelievable," Lyserg said

"What is?" Ryu asked

"The whole thing, why can't they just tell us the rules and start the shaman fights?" Lyserg said

"That is because, the King of Spirits haven't send his word, he send a message a month ago that we must wait a whole month for all the shamans to arrive and there are still three days left," Silva said, as he collected the dirty plates.

"Three days?" Lyserg whined

"Be patient, Lyserg. The shaman fights will began soon, you won't even know," Yoh said, casually as Anna argued with Silva about the high prices.

There was a small jingle as the door of the restaurant opened. Berry walked inside. She walked straight at the counter ignoring the stares thrown at her by Yoh and his friends. Ren was staring at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

Silva appeared from behind the counter and eyed her suspiciously.

"One coffee please," Berry said getting to the point.

Kai was standing behind her and looked at Silva for the answer.

"Coffee? Aren't you too young to drink caffeine?" Silva said

Berry scowled. Kai smirked.

"Ok fine, I will give you a cup of coffee," Silva said, noticing the cross expression on Berry's face.

"HEY BERRY!!!" Yoh shouted from the table. Berry jumped. She turned to look at Yoh as he was mad.

"Want to join?" he asked, casually. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Want me to cast a spell on him?" Kai asked Berry.

Berry shook her head and turned again to wait for the coffee.

"She is mad," Horro muttered to Faust who nodded, slightly.

Ren growled under his breath. No one noticed except Jun noticed who realized that Ren had a huge crush on Berry. She smiled to herself and put the thought aside.

Berry grabbed her coffee and paid for it even though she thought that the KING of spirits should not pay because she was the one who was controlling this village in the first place.

She walked outside the restaurant, followed again by Kai, who was shaking his head and muttering something about her being too young…

Berry turned and then bumped into someone, spilling all her coffee on his white poncho.

"OMG, I am so sorry…" Berry began but when she saw who the victim was, she closed her mouth at once wishing she hadn't said anything at all.

"What a nice greeting," Hao said, looking at his stained poncho.

Berry went red in embarrassment.

"You owe me a cup of coffee," she said, miserably

"Excuse me? You were the one who bumped into me," Hao said

"I wouldn't had if you hadn't been walking around with your eyes closed,"

"Your fault, face it… you weren't careful," Hao said.

Berry shrugged and walked past him.

Hao grabbed her hand. He had only done that because he was alone on a walk which meant there was no Oppacho or anybody else.

"What?" Berry asked, pulling her hand from his rough grasp.

"Well, I don't know how to put this but you don't belong to him," Hao said, moodily

Berry turned to look at Hao, surprised.

"What are you talking about?" Berry asked, shocked

"You don't belong to Ren, you belong to me… I had you since you were born so you are mine," Hao whispered, staring straight at her blue shocked eyes.

There was a minute silence.

"I am not an object Hao, I don't belong to anyone," Berry spat back, hastily.

Hao took a few steps towards her. Kai was standing behind Berry, staring at the scene, ready to pounce if anything happened to his mistress…

Hao grabbed Berry's arms and shook her a bit; he then brought his face close to hers. Berry gulped…

"You know very little about your future as the king of spirits can't see the future… but I have seen the future and I will tell you this, it's not very bright at your side," Hao said. He rubbed his cheek with hers and whispered in her ear.

"And if I see you with Ren more often… then you will never ever see him again," Hao kissed her on the cheek…

"Mistress…" Kai whispered, worried… this would take a great emotional turn in Berry's insides now.

Berry was still looking at Hao shocked, motionless…

Hao let go of Berry and turned away and started to walk away.

"I can't wait for you to be mine," He said as he disappeared around the corner.

To much of controlling her emotions, Berry was near to tears. _What? How could he do that? Didn't he have any mercy…?_

"Berry…" Kai said, worried. He looked at Berry, her face was pale and her face was turned… one more word and Kai knew she would burst into tears.

"Berry, ignore him… you have me right? I will always be there to help you," Kai said, trying his best to comfort her but it didn't work. Berry was staring at her shoes, her eyes clouded and unfocused…

"Leave me alone," Berry said her eyes watery and she was trying her best not to cry. She disappeared into the trees…

* * *

The door of the restaurant opened quickly. Ren knew if he ran, he could cope up with her and talk to her. Jun already knew and she was holding Yoh and the others inside so Ren could escape and spend time with Berry alone.

He saw Hao; walking down the street, his back turned towards him… he ignored him and ran at the opposite side. He turned the corner and saw Kai standing there looking at Berry who disappeared into the trees. _Something was wrong…_

Ren was about to run after Berry when he was stopped by Kai.

"Please, she is hurt because of you already… don't make things worse," Kai said, sadly

"Hurt because of me? But what did I do?" Ren asked, surprised.

"You did a lot… Hao is tracking Berry down as he wants her to be his shaman queen… the night when you pressed Berry to tell you about her identity, Hao saw it and now he is threatening to kill you…" Kai said in a straight cold voice…

There was a minute silence.

"Berry's hurt because of me? I am not afraid to die… I will rather die than have pain envelop Berry in front of my eyes!!!" Ren shouted and he ran into the forest…

Kai frowned… _This wasn't good, or maybe it was…_

**

* * *

**

Hey everyone... long time since i updated right? hehehe... sorry!

so did you liked this chapter? PLEASE TELL ME!!

and read and review!!!!

thanks!

PS... no more sneak peaks from me now... just wanna say that Hao and Ren are going to fight...


	9. Discontinue

**Discontinuation **

**As I sincerely said in my profile, I think this story is very old and I think I should stop writing it. I haven't updated this in some time too and even though I don't have the same zeal for it as I started, I CAN complete it but I am not going to because I think it's better if it is left like this.**

**What do you guys say? If I get a lot of negative response to this, I will understand that there are people who actually like to read what happens next and I might continue it and put it in my priorities.**

**If not, I guess its good bye. I hope you like some other better work of mine. :) **

**Thank you**

**Ayesha Raees**


End file.
